1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an opening/closing angle detecting method, and an opening/closing angle detecting program. The present invention is preferably applied for detecting an opening/closing angle of openable/closable casings of an information processing device, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing devices, such as a notebook type personal computer and a portable telephone set, of which two casings are openably and closably coupled to each other with a hinge or the like have been widespread.
Among such type of information processing devices, an information processing device that detects an opening/closing angle of two casings and performs various processing based on the detection result is proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-158989 discloses a device that includes a rotary encoder provided at a hinge and detects an opening/closing angle of two casings based on a signal which is detected by the rotary encoder.